


Dancing On My Own

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [20]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore pours out her heart on Instagram, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Adore had been spending far too much time on Instagram live, if you asked Bianca.  Some things can't be solved by talking to strangers, but she hasn't called.Inspired by Adore's hauntingly beautiful acoustic version of "Dancing On My Own" from a few days ago.





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Very slight timeline blurring, as I'm not sure exactly where and when both of them were at the time.

Bianca is still in full clown face in the dressing room when she sees it.  _Jamie_ was wonderful, but there's nothing else quite like taking the stage alone and yelling hilarious hate at an appreciative audience.  Between time zone changes and travel, she's behind on social media, and spends a few minutes scrolling through and liking fan posts.  

Someone's tagged her on a video that looks like one of Adore's Instagram live feeds.  The image is blurry and unmoving, which almost always means she's singing.  Bianca taps the thumbnail and settles back on the chair with a smile.

It's an acoustic version of Dancing On My Own, a song that she's performed live for years.  Except this time, there's something more to her voice and Bianca frowns, listening more closely.

**_And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah_ **

There's a soft laugh, but it sounds rueful rather than mischievous. 

**_Stilettos and broken bottles_ **

**_I'm spinning around in circles_ **

This isn't Adore she's hearing.  The way Danny's voice cracks makes her chest ache.  She checks Twitter and sees a few posts from earlier talking about life being on hold, and has a pretty good idea of what might be going on.  The BCD had all reached out in support from their corners of the world, sending love via text and phone call, and Bianca had thought the worst might be over.  There's nothing she can do right now, not when she's expected back out on stage in a few minutes.

********

It's late when Roy makes it back to his hotel room, Bianca packed away in his suitcases and ready to head back to London.  He gets ready for bed and settles under the covers before placing his phone on the other pillow and hitting speed dial.

"...B?"  Danny sounds sleepy, like he's just woken up even though it's mid-afternoon in L.A.  Sleepy is better than drunk or stoned though, which soothes a little bit of Roy's worry.

"Hey pussyface."

"You weren't gonna call until you got back to London.  Things okay?"

"I wanted to check on you."  There's no point in talking around it, and directness has always been a hallmark of their friendship.  "I saw your Insta."

The line goes silent, rustling covers gone still.

"...which one?"

"You were singing Dancing on My Own."

"Oh.  Yeah.  I guess...yeah.  I dunno."

Roy rolls onto his stomach and looks down at phone, staring at one of their selfies and Danny's name on the screen.  

"What do you need?"

There's not much he can do from thousands of miles away, even though being in the same place probably wouldn't help any more either.  This is one of those things that Danny has to decide he's ready to face, but that doesn't mean he can't remind him that he's not alone.

Silence again, broken only by the sound of their breathing.  Roy waits, watches one minute become two, until finally Danny sighs.  

"I don't know.  Maybe..."

"Mmmm?"

"Could you just talk for a while?  Like, anything.  Just talk."

That's something he can definitely take care of, and he doesn't need Bianca for that.  Propping himself up on the pillows, Roy starts in on funny stories from the show that night, highlights from fans at the meet and greet, the gifts they brought.  He complains about the state of the dressing room (too hot), the fact that Delta dented another corner on his suitcase, the way the water tastes in the hotel.  He talks about the cast of _Jamie,_ even though Danny's heard this all before, the dress he's been planning, and what exactly Detox dropped from her bag in the hotel lobby.

Danny's replies have been growing steadily further apart.  This time when Roy pauses, there's no comment, and he can just make out the sound of breathing evened out in sleep.  Danny won't hear him, but he says it anyway before ending the call.

"Sweet dreams, my love."


End file.
